


On the Radio

by FoxInDocs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I don't write, Impala Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shipper!Sam, Songfic, What is my life?, angel with a shotgun, well... I had feels anyway...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/pseuds/FoxInDocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if "Angel with a Shotgun" came on the radio in the car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got curious and went and listened to "Angel With a Shotgun", I sort of love it (please don't tell any of my punk-rock musician friends), ended up listening to it like four times yesterday, and I was suddenly hit with the thought "What If It Came On The Radio While They're In The Car!? OMFG!". I was just going to post a text post on Tumblr like "hey don't imagine this" but the longer it took me to getting around to doing that, the more it developed in my brain, and the next thing I know, my hand slips and this happens.
> 
> I don't write. I'm not a writer. I haven't written fiction since I was in like 3rd grade (I'm really old now, like 30), and even then it was difficult and terrible and completely lacking in imagination, so please don't expect anything else out of me.
> 
> I'm completely down the rabbit hole of trash. What even is my life?
> 
> But I hope you like it. I did enjoy writing it.
> 
> <3 - Foxie.
> 
> P.S. Thanks to Ehryn for assuring me it's not complete crap and encouraging me to post it and generally being amazing.

It’s late. Or perhaps it’s early. Castiel sits in the passenger seat of the Impala as it roars along a remote highway, in the middle of who knows where. Dean is at the wheel, tired after the hunt, but he seems relaxed, happy to be cruising in his baby, with his best friend and his brother. The radio is tuned to a soft rock station and Sam is sprawled, passed out from exhaustion, in the back seat.

Dean and Cas are silent, comfortable just to listen to the rumble of the engine and the music playing quietly from the speakers. It’s a commercial station, but at this time of night there are not many ads, and the DJ doesn’t have much to say. She introduces the next song, _“Angel With A Shotgun”._ Cas feels his brow furrow slightly for a fraction of a second. He listens closely as the song begins to play and his attention is caught by how closely he relates to the lyrics. As the song progresses through the chorus, he’s stunned to realise the song almost perfectly articulates his feelings toward the man beside him.

Of course, he’s never mentioned those feelings to Dean. He would never return them, and telling him would surely only make him uncomfortable. Castiel feels the familiar tightening of his chest at the pain of that realization, though it’s nothing he hasn’t thought before. He shifts his gaze slightly to steal a glance at Dean, who probably hasn’t even noticed the song. His eyes linger, however, as he notices the hunter’s clenched jaw. Cas watches, brow furrowed, as Dean swallows hard, and green eyes flicker briefly to meet his own, before returning to stare resolutely into the darkness beyond the windshield. Cas tilts his head, confused at Dean’s reaction, and continues to watch him, but Dean doesn’t look back again.

As the song draws to a close, Dean reaches across and clicks off the radio. As he leans back, his hand comes to rest on Castiel’s, fingers entwining with his angel’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at dialog. Why am I even doing this?
> 
> Also I'm not sure if this needed adding to, but I do what I want.

As they’re nearing the bunker, hushed voices drift through Sam’s subconscious as he wakes

“…made you..?”  
“I’ve always wanted… but… I never thought…”  
“and then the song?”  
“and I noticed how you reacted, so..”  
“hmm.” Castiel hummed contentedly.

Sam doesn’t move, he becomes aware that his neck is aching and he isn’t ready to sit yet. Song… what’s that about? He blinks once and closes his eyes again. It’s still pretty dark.

“so… you don’t care if Heaven won’t take you back?”  
“I threw away my faith, babe, to keep you safe a long time ago, Dean.”  
“Huh.”

This is a pretty heavy conversation. Wait, ‘babe’? Sam opens his eyes, and begins to stretch. He notices a jerky movement from Cas, quickly followed by one from Dean.  
  
“Morning sunshine!”  
“Hey. Hey Cas.”  
“Good morning, Sam.”

As Sam sits up, continuing his stretch, he glances down to the front seat, where Dean is still holding tightly to Castiel’s hand.

“Huh. Well about time.”

Dean throws a grin over his shoulder at Sam.

“Yeah. Sammy I’m going to need you to show me how to put a song on that pod-thing.”


End file.
